


Problem of a Sweet Tooth

by Grain_Crain



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: Not everyone knows the smell of MJ.





	Problem of a Sweet Tooth

Scent of sugar, butter and flour isn’t something so rare in the Hereford Base. Julien, the infamous sweet tooth, does his fair share of bake off which brings everybody a mood of comfort. This is the reason why Chul Kyung is a little perplexed to smell strong scent of chocolate, mixed with a hint of foreign ingredient. He knows that Julien is on duty along with most of the other operators, so he wonders into the kitchen out of curiosity. He is startled to find Dominic in brown apron, holding a batch of freshly baked brownies. The aroma of cacao immediately captivated Chul Kyung who never resisted Julien’s pain au chocolat. Considering the fact that he had been a hungry child on-the-run, Chul Kyung grew up into an adult who craves childish treats.

“Want one?” Dominic offers and Chul Kyung is suspicious of the sudden generosity from the notorious German. He reluctantly picks up the smallest piece and pops it in. His eyes widen at the heavenly balance of crunchy edges and soft-chewy middle. Although the mystery ingredient bothers him, the taste alone masks his weariness. Dominic smirks and offers another but Chul Kyung hastily declines even though his mouth is watering.

“You work out everyday. It's about time you have some 'cheat' days.” Dominic chuckles and hands out couple of more. Chul Kyung squints but pays his gratitude before leaving the kitchen. As he walks over to his dorm, Chul Kyung gulps on another. He notices a sudden mood change within him and regards it as bit of sugar rush. When he has finished the last half of the third slice, he changes the course to the gym to ease the guilt of eating three whole slices of calories and sugar.

While waiting to digest the treats, he begins to stretch his body as a preparation for some intense exercise. It’s nothing to hard as it involves holding his foot with one hand while placing the other hand on the floor. This has been an exercise that Chul Kyung repeated multiple times in this life, so he immediately realises something is amiss when he loses balance and topple over. Did he put too much pressure on his legs because it feels extremely light for some reason? Hell, all of his limbs are heavy when left alone but light when lifted up. Must be the exhaustion because now his eyes are so damn dry and body feels cold as if he is stark naked right now. Is he even wearing any clothes? Out of panic, he touches his torso and thighs and sighs in relief at the sensation of the fabrics. Worrying that something has horribly gone wrong, he tries to walk to Doc but the floor, oh the floor is about to smack his head. Chul Kyung crouches and kneels, doubting if he is dreaming right now. He might have fallen asleep as soon as he noticed how dry his eyes were, so he pinches his thigh and becomes horrified to sense the acute pain. Holy shit, he is NOT dreaming.

"선배, 거기서 뭐해?  
What are you doing there, seonbae?" He gasps at the familiar voice in front of him.

"은혜야, 가서 그 사람 좀.  
Grace, go and get that guy." Chul Kyung tries to think of Doc's name but can't remember as if small bits of information are scattering out of his brain.

"누구?  
Who?" Grace approaches in an amused smile because this is one of those rare occasions that she can observe Chul Kyung clueless and dazed, contrary to his usual image as an up-tight and composed man.

"그, 어-  
That, uh-" The words melt in his mouth and that rings red bell of panic in his hazy consciousness.

"야, 몇시?  
Hey, what time?" He can't even speak properly and the sense of time seems to be very warped. This is not good.

"여덞시 사십오분. 왜?  
Eight-fourty five. Why?" She squats next to him and notices the sweets in his pocket. She takes it out and have a bite of the crumb but instantly spits it out, recognising the taste of the exotic oregano.

"오빠, 이거 어디서 났어?  
Oppa, where did you get this from?" She asks and holds her laughter. Knowing that possession of marijuana is harshly punished in South Korea, Grace understands that a goody two shoes like Chul Kyung would never had the chance to encounter such drugs.

"그 독일인.  
That German." He knows the guy's name but what was it? There isn't an ounce of ability to concentrate in him and he really needs to see Doc. Nothing seems right and if Six is here to see his pathetic state, he will be in major trouble. He flail his arms around and manages to pat on something firm and cylindrical.

"몇시라고?  
What time is it again?" He frowns at Grace because his head feels like its being sucked into the vacuum above when he stood up too quickly.

"사십칠분.  
Fourty seven." She steps back and continues to film.

"그 정도 밖에 안 됐다고?!  
Only that much?!" He shouts in slur. Only two minutes when it felt like twenty? That can’t be!

“선배.  
Seonbae.” How can it be? When did it go wrong? What did he eat this morning? Was the meat that he had rotten?

“철경 선배?  
Chul Kyung seonbae?” There is no point of pondering upon the cause of this strange experience. He can’t keep his eyes open and it hurts to even close them as if someone poured a box of dirt on his face. The ground can kiss him sweet goodnight and he is ready to have a power nap.

“어머, 야. 일어나봐.  
Whoa, hey. Get up.” Yes, the comfort of solid floor against his soft and relaxed side. Too cold for his liking but at least it will stop him from feeling wobbly. He plasters side of his cheek on the ground and notices something about the floor. The patterns of the tile seem irregular but each tiles are all placed in even sequence. You can compare it to a human being, such metaphor where every individual may appear different, but in the end, they are all similar under the same pattern of birth, childhood, adolescence, adulthood and elder years. All is important until the death.

“여기서 자지말고 좀 일어나봐. 존나 무겁네.  
Don’t just sleep here, will you? Fuck, you are heavy.” Life is heavy. His has been especially heavier with an irresponsible father who decided to drag the whole family into a perilous journey of an exile. Guess Chul Kyung will have to make the most out of his life that is built upon the sacrifices. Failure is not an exception but it's so fucking tiring to keep himself perfect all the time.

“응.  
Okay.” He replies to Grace and fumbles to rise from the fetal position but ends up lying flat on his back.

“아니, 일어나 보라니까?  
No, I told you to get up?” The agitation is clear in her voice and Chul Kyung is aware of his stupidity, but he can’t move.

“알갔어.  
I got you.” His mouth says yes but body disagrees. The floor is not cold anymore and everything is so comfortable.

“아, 지랄 말고, 빨리!  
Stop fucking around and come on!” Did she just kick him in the rib? Just now or few seconds ago? He doesn’t know and at this point and doesn’t even want to care. The back of his head is being pulled into the floor to the much desired slumber and his resolve of being the disciplinary big brother is dissolving away. Maybe this is not too bad. For the first time in a while, he is finally able to let go of all the fleeting paranoia. A peaceful rest that he only hoped for.

“니가 이러고도 군인이냐?  
Can you even call yourself a solider?” Grace slumps down next to Chul Kyung who has already gone to sleep. She could ruin his reputation and draw all over his ugly face with her spare lipstick, but she is a prankster brat not an ungrateful bitch. Chul Kyung saved her from number of embarassing drunken nights and today could be one of a few occasions for her to return the favour. Thinking of the best way of solving this, Grace drags the man back to their dorm only by holding his legs, letting his back scrape against the floor. She doesn't even notice Dominic filming them from far corner of the corridor, who is planning to use this footage for some quality blackmail material in the near-future.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 선배 (Seonbae) means senior. Same meaning to senpai in Japanese, but in Korean context, sounds less cute.


End file.
